


Munchies for the Murphy

by RiverTron



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Treebros, Wow look another fic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Connor and Evan run into each other in a convenience store!





	Munchies for the Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another treebros fic!! I'm not sick anymore (kind)!!

All Connor wanted was a bag of gummy worms. 

Connor had gone to the small convenience store every week to buy some kind of snack food, whether it's chips, cookies, or chocolate. Connor loved them all.

He neglected the icee machine over in the corner of the store unless it was summer and Zoe wanted a icee and forced Connor to buy her one.

Today was one of those situations.

In the summer heat Zoe craved cold drinks the most, her favorite being pink lemonade and icee's. That's how Connor ended up in the corner, slowly filling a paper cup with the red slush.

Next to Connor stood a boy, sandy blonde and pretty cute, filling another paper cup with blue slush. After he filled that one he grabbed another cup, filled it halfway with blue, and paused. He stared at Connor.

"Can I help you?" Connor asked as he glanced at the boy. The boy jumped. "I'm just uh- waiting for the red..." He said. "Oh." Connor replied and pulled his cup away, grabbing a lid and straw. 

The boy watched as Connor tried to force the lid onto the cup "damn it" he hissed. Then a different lid was being thrusted at him, by that damn boy again. "You uh...got a small lid...that's a medium icee." He explained. Connor took the lid with a small "thanks" and finally sealed the red liquid into the cup.

There was silence for a few moments as the boy filled the other half of the second cup with the red slush, successfully making purple. "I'm Evan." He spoke.

The boy, Evan, reached across to grab the small cover Connor had tried to fit onto Zoe's icee and gracefully place it onto the small purple icee. Then reaching and grabbing a second lid and placing it onto the blue one. "I'm Connor." He replied to Evan. 

"I don't see you here often-oh god that sounded creepy-i just meant I'm here all the time because my friend loves mixing the red and blue icee's and that's really lame I'm sorry." Evan stuttered out. Connor wondered how someone could talk so fast. 

"Nah it's fine, I usually only come for the munchies," he lifted up the pack of gummy worms for emphasis, "but my sister loves the icee's and I owe her one so" he said and vaguely gestured "here we are!"

"Yeah- you're Zoe's bother right? We uh- go to the same school" Evan explained as he headed for the checkout counter. Connor followed. 

Evan placed the too icee's in front of the bored and dead inside looking sales clerk. The clerk glanced at them and then at Evan. "3.99." He said in a monotone voice. Connor didn't miss the way Evan's eyes widened when he realized he had forgotten to take the money out before hand. He watched as Evan's shaky hands held out four crumpled dollar bills and handed them over. The clerk glared at them, uncrumpled them, and stuck them into the register. 

Connor watched as the clerk looked at Connor's gummy worms and icee and sighed "7$" he said briefly. "Uh, actually uhm...it's $5" Evan piped up. "4 for the medium icee and uh...one for the gummy worms...." He said. Connor handed over a 5 dollar bill. 

After walking out of the store, Evan began to walk towards a car where someone with glasses sat behind the wheel. Connor grabbed Evans shoulder. "can I sign your cast?" He asked. Evan seemed surprised but handed Connor a sharpie anyway. 

Connor wrote his name largely across the cast, scribbling his number underneath and writing "let me buy you an icee sometime" before handing back the sharpie and walking off.

Wow does Connor really need to thank Zoe for her icee cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
